Sonic: Broken Lanes
by DarkShadowNin
Summary: They lost. Neo Metal Sonic has taken over the world. That's the world that Hayden Marco lives in. A world destroyed by a robotic tyrant. The Freedom Fighters were all wiped out. Save for two. Hayden meet's them and learn's of a way to save his time. At a price. He may not exist in this new timeline. Meaning if he stops Neo Metal's rise to power. He might be stuck in the past...
1. Chapter 0

**Hey all! DSN here! Sorry I've been so inactive. My internet's been off and in fact I'm at a friends house right now in order to upload this XD Anyway here's a new story for you all! I'll be updating Kumori's Tale as well so don't worry! And of course I do not own Sonic and co. If I did. This would be a game. Not a FanFiction. With all of that out of the way. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

Sonic The Hedgehog: Broken Lanes  
Prolouge: Monochrome Kiss. The Kiss of Death...

Rain. Rain was all he saw as he ran. His vision blurred from the rain. He HATED rain. He hated water in general, but he kept running. For if he stopped he would be caught by the robotic monsters that followed him. He cursed under his breath as his icy blue eyes darted from left to right inspecting every nook and crany that he could see in hopes of finding a way to hide from the robots that were hunting him down. Looking at this person, one could tell he was of Moubian decent. A purple hedgehog. His red trench coat flew in the wind behind him as he ran. His blue jeans were wrapped comfortably around his legs and were tucked into his black combat boots that were slamming into the ground as he ran in mass panic from the robotic drones that followed his every move. His black sword bounced on his back in rythem with the rest of his body. He was not having a good day.

He was growing tired and angry that he was forced to run. He had been sepperated from his little brother. Who, no doubt, was having just as much trouble as he was now. This made him even more angry. He skid to a stop and turned around, pulling out his sword, then rested it on his shoulder. With a cocky grin he said:

"I'm ready when you are, you fakes!"

The purple hedgehog stared angrly at the robot's. All of them looked like Metal Sonic. But not Neo Metal. Neo Metal was different. A different build then these things. But they were built in Neo Metal's image, he guessed. He and his brother had started calling them 'Metal Sonic Drones' since the day that thier home was attacked. The first drone flew at him with a loud screech. Something he had grown too used to by now. His grin grew into a large smile as he brought his sword down upon the drones head, crushing it instantly. A wild look showed on his face as he charged at the remaining drones with a war cry, hacking and slashing his way through the hoard of robots. He couldn't help but laugh. His laughter carried through out the ruined city he once called home.

No. He wasn't crazy; Just having fun.

His laughter died off fast as one of the drones had landed a hit on him, which it threw him off guard. What happened next hurt a lot. Another drone had stabbed him in the gut... with his own sword. And then another proceeded to rip off his left arm. As the blood had poured out of his open wound, he screamed. The drones nodded at each other then dropped him on the ground, then left him to die. He began to cry, his tears mixed in with his blood. He was going to die and he knew it. His brother would find him lying there in a puddle of tears, rain, and blood. Rotting away, he looked up and stared at the clouds as the rain continued to fall on him.

"Damn it Hayden" He said to himself.

"You could have at least put up a better fight before dying like a little bitch" He could hear his father say: "Your just as useless as that stupid bat was!" His fathers words bombarded him.

Hayden knew it was wrong to think of his father like that. Everyone he knew told him his father was a good man, but he always felt like he'd never be as great as his father was... And that is why he thought of his father like this. Hell, he never met the guy. Never got the chance. He was the first to fall to Neo Metal's rage. Hayden wasn't even good enough to die trying to avenge his father's death.

Hayden closed his eyes and said "I'm sorry Kathem...I have failed you."

Little did he know his words fell onto dead ears as his brother had shared the same fate as him only a few blocks away.

-TIME SKIP-

Sonic The Hedgehog was the fastest thing alive. He had once been the worlds greatest hero. But then he failed. Neo Metal Sonic was way stronger then him and the Freedom Fighters. Neo Metal had crushed them quickly. If it wasn't for Tails he would have died with Sally and the others. He would have rather died with them then live in the world that soon came to be.

Neo Metal Sonic had destroyed almost the entire world. Sadly he couldn't stop him. The rain had cleared up and now Sonic was on a recon mission. You see, While it was raining Sonic and Tails heard what Sonic hoped to be a living being scream. Wheather it be Human or Moubain Sonic didn't care! He knew what he heard. And so now he was scanning the nearby area in hopes of finding whoever it was. After nearly giving up he found what looked to be a newly killed Moubain. This saddened Sonic. The person looked to be only in his teens. Sonic walked up to the body and found that it was still breathing!

Quickly Sonic picked up the body and ran back to his and Tails' hideout in hopes of Tails at least being able to save the kids life. Upon getting there he rushed in and placed the body on a nearby table and began to search for his vulpine friend. He found Tails in his makeshift workshop.

"Tails! Come quick! I found one! A living one!" Sonic yelled at his friend

"What?! You mean the person that screamed is still alive?!" Tails asked in shock

"Yeah but he's beat up bad you gotta help me save him!" Sonic said as he pulled his little brother into the next room.

"I'm no doctor. But I'll try!" Tails said as he looked over the boy's body. Looking at him he was a purple hedgehog wearing a red trench coat, some blue jeans and combat boots. He had a black sword poking out of his gut and one of his arms was completely gone. Yup. This was gonna be hard. The duo got to work in hopes of saving this poor boy who had most likely gone through hell.

 **So? What did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed! I'll be back at some point in hopes of posting up some more chapters to this and Kumori's Tale. As well as another story I plan on making. I'll give you a hint to what it is. It involve's a guy who lives to kill demons over the course of three games!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello Hello friend! Welcome to your first chapter in the story! I promise it'll be just as good as the last one and won't have as much gore in it! Mayde a little but no arms will be ripped off this time!**

Chapter One: A Hero's Redemption

They had worked all night in hope of keeping the teenager alive and they had done just that. Tails had managed to give the teen the arm of one of the Metal Sonic drone's in place of the one he lost. For some reason Tails couldn't help but feel like he's seen this hedgehog before. Just change his quills' color to green and black and he'd look just like...

"Tails?" Sonic questioned his vulpine friend.

"Huh?" Tails said looking over to the cobalt hedgehog.

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Sonic said

"Huh? Oh! Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about something" He dismissed Sonic's concren

Tails then walked away from the table. And left the room entirely. Leaving Sonic alone with the sleeping teenage hedgehog. He was shaking. The thirty-two year old needed a drink. He knew it. This kid had the same quill's of Tails' old friend Ashura. But that couldn't be right. Ashura was the first to fall to Neo Metal's Rage. And it was all his fualt. Tails began to cry. He was the one who made Neo Metal Sonic's skimatics. And look what it caused him. He lost all of his friends and then some.

Tails poured himself a glass of whiskey. Something that he had found around the ruined city quite often. So they had a lot of it. But only really drank when they did something good in this hell-hole of a world. Saving a life counted as one of those rare good things in Tails' mind.

More tears fell from his eyes as he thought about his lost friends. Sally, Rotor, Antonie and...Ashura. Ashura wasn't just his friend. Ashrua was something else to him. Ashura was his...Best not start thinking about that again.

More tears fell. He took another drink of his whiskey. He had spent his whole life trying to forget what had happened to Ashura. But to no avail. He still had night-terror's about it. A sigh escaped his mouth. Ashura and Sally's death's were on his hands. His brother wife and his best friend died for him and Sonic. He started to think about the day he and Ashura met.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _Tails was sitting on one of the many hill tops in the Green Hill Zone. A place that he and Sonic visted every now and then. He was enjoying the silence that the Zone had given him. He needed silence after the day he had. Sonic and Sally had finally tied the knot after they had beeten once and for all. A golden age was falling onto the kingdom. One that Tails would gladly accept._

 _He was about to lay down in the grass when a voice called out to him. Looking up he saw his good friend Silver looking down at him._

 _"You know there are better place's to take a nap other then the ground right?" Silver asked with a smile._

 _"Yeah but it's so comfy here!" Tails argued_

 _"Still. You could get hurt or something!" Silver exclaimed._

 _"Oh yeah? And how would I get hurt by laying down in some grass?" Tails asked_

 _"I'm not sure but it could still happen!"_

 _The two continued to agrue about Tails' choice of napping grounds until a green hedgehog with black highlights walked up to them._

 _"You two sound like a old married couple"_

 **-CONNETION LOST-**

Tails was shaken out of his memories by his brother. Sonic had a very worried look on his face. Before Tails could ask what was wrong Sonic had grabbed him and drug him into the workshop room.

"Sonic what's wrong?" Tails finally asked.

"He's waking up!" Sonic said with a worried look on his face.

"Wait...You moved him without telling me?" Tails asked

"I DID tell you! You even said 'Yeah. Sure. Whatever.' I swear!"

"Alright then..."

"You two sound like an old married couple..." A third vioce claimed.

Sonic leapt into Tails' arms and gave off a very unmanly yelp. He then glared daggers at the now awoken teenager. The purple hedgehog began to look around before his eyes fell onto his metal arm.

"Wha-What happened to me!" He exclaimed.

Before Sonic and Tails could answer he jumped up. Climbing off of the table he ran off into another room. The two followed the teen into the main room. The Purple hedgehog was running around the room calling out for someone.

"Kathem! Kathem where are you!" He called out.

Sonic walked up to him and asked "Um...Who's Kathem?"

The boy stopped his frantic searching to look at Sonic.

"He's my little brother. I promised my parents I'd keep him safe after they..."

"I'm sorry but. I only found you. And judging by how you looked. If he's still alive We'd better hurry and find him!" Sonic proclaimed.

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! Before we do anything we need to make sure your new arm works properly!" Tails said before grabbing the purple hedgehog by his shoulders and pushing him back into the workshop room.

Tails made the teen sit down on the table while he hooked up a buntch of cables to his metal arm and his head. Tails then began checking a bunch of screens. He then looked over to the teen with a huge grin and said.

"It seams everything is working just fine! But uhh...You might want to stay away from water with that arm for a while. The results could be a bit shocking to say the least heh heh heh..."

"Umm...Thanks?" The teen said.

Sonic walked into the room with a smile and said

"Is everything ready? I wanna get going as soon as I can. If Kathem is still out there he's in danger."

"By the way, We never got your name. What is it?" Tails asked.

The teen walked over to his clothes that were taken off of him so they could give him his new arm. The teen put on his black sleaveless shirt and turned to them and said.

"Marco. My name is Hayden Marco."

 **AND SCENE! Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter and I'll see you guys the next time I'm able to update! I'll get to working on Kumori's Tale as soon as I have some down time. So Until next time. BUH-BYE! ~DSN**


End file.
